


Do you trust me?

by Vixilancia



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 11:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13997484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixilancia/pseuds/Vixilancia





	Do you trust me?

Amell noticed a strange child from across the hall, half surrounded by templars. His hair was far too long for his face so it seemed, his clothes weren't even of the circle. They were caked in mud, same as his hair. 

He was shaking, curled up into a tiny ball. Amell was a child himself but he'd always been ‘too big for his age’ according to Wynne. He made his way through the door, curiosity getting the better of his fear of the large men completely in metal. 

A Templar moved to grab him, only for another to pull her away. ‘Don't you want him to be comfortable’. 

Amell sat facing this strange new person, he tried to inch a little closer only for them to flinch away. 

“What happened to you,” Amell asked, rocking back a little further onto his knees. 

The child moved his hair out the way, clearly sobbing, “They took me! My mother just let them drag me away! I didn't even - I only froze a knife it was on accident I swear!”

Amell looked around at the templars in the room, giving them all the death eyes a seven year old could manage. “What's your name what do people call you.”

He hitched another sob and finally sat up from the floor ,“J - Jowan.”

“Alright Jowan,” Amell extended his far-too-big hand, “do you trust me.”

Jowan didn't take his hand, instead just reached out his own shaking one.

“Yes.”


End file.
